


Raven's Law

by blakereunion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakereunion/pseuds/blakereunion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy and Raven hadn't seen each other since the dropship, they couldn't stand being in the same room as one another - let alone trapped in a confined elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven's Law

The construction of the ark was growing each day, Wick and Raven along with a few had built elevators, shafts, as well as housing units. He'd always thought it was quite becoming, of course he'd never admit that. Kane had ordered Murphy to the top floor of the ark for cleaning duty; Bellamy was right when he said they wouldn't become model citizens, even if he'd been pardoned of his crimes. He was told to report for duty by 7:00 on the night shift, Murphy took his sweet time arriving there however. By the time he had reached the elevator door it was close to 8:00. 

A stern but soft voice from the opposite of the elevator echoed through the halls, "Wait." Murphy looked up to see Raven carrying a load of engineering equipment, and figured she'd be bringing it up to Abby. Reluctantly, he decided to hold the door open. He didn't know why. "Thanks", she stated, not recognizing the figure. 

The doors closed and Murphy asked what floor she would be stopping on. She looked over her shoulder and replied, "Five". And then glanced back over, it was Murphy. She hadn't seen him since the drop ship. When she recognized him she dropped her box of equipment, "Fuck". She set aside her crutch to gather her things. "Let me help you with that" Murphy stated, bending down to help her. "Back off Murphy, I got this".

All of a sudden a large noise echoed through the shaft. The elevator stopped moving and the room became dark. "What the hell was that," Raven stammered. "You know damn well what that is," Murphy hissed, pounding on the elevator. She was silent, but he could tell she was in a frantic. "You wouldn't happen to have a flashlight, would you?" Raven inquired. "Yeah, actually" he said pulling at his utility belt. The flashlight was well over used and often had to be tapped to work. With a few clasps of the flashlight against it hand it turned on. He handed it over.

She then looked to see if there was an escape hatch at the top of the elevator, there wasn't. How could she have been so stupid to not add an escape hatch, then again it wasn't entirely her job to make sure these things were in line. The emergency button hadn't worked either, that was it. They would be stuck in the elevator, together, until someone came to rescue them. This was the last thing she needed.

Murphy, with a smirk, stated "Well, on the bright sid-". "There is no bright side Murphy, just stay over there and shut up". This wasn't how he imagined he'd be spending his night, but he already liked the sound of it. 

_

Hours went by, still no one. Everyone must have still been celebrating over a batch of Monty’s moonshine. They both were doing the best they could to stay busy, Raven checking her electrical equipment while Murphy played shadow puppets with the flashlight. What a dork, Raven thought. 

Raven checked her watch; it was nearly 11: 30. "Alright Murphy, hand over the flashlight". He handed it over without protest; he did not want the wrath of Raven Reyes, not right now. She held the flashlight in her mouth and began to dig into the box of equipment. "Ahh". She set the flashlight down and took out a small roll of tape, and then began to place pieces along the floor, creating a divide between her and Murphy. "Electrical tape? Is that really necessary Raven?". "Indefinitely".

They both decided to call it a night, they were both exhausted. Raven used her puffy red jacket has a pillow while Murphy found comfort in the cold bare floor. It was now 12: 45 and Raven was still tossing and turning. Normally, she'd fall fast asleep, but the floor was incredibly uncomfortable and sure as hell didn't help her already sore back. Murphy looked sound asleep, but had been awake the entire time. He was an incredibly light sleeper and often spent countless hours lying awake at night. Raven's tossing and turning didn't help with this.

"Did you ever hear the one where a grounder and a reaper walk into a bar?" he questioned. "No". "A reaper and a grounder walk into a bar, the grounder says 'what do you serve around here?'. The bar tender says 'not you'. The reaper gets up and leaves". He picks up his head and looks across the room to see Raven bursting out in laughter. Not being able to stop herself, she clutches her stomach, aching in pain - the good kind.

He whipped a devilish smirk. "It wasn't that funny", she remarked. His smirk may have dropped then, but his sense of pride hadn't. "You wanna know something Murphy; you're not as big of dick as you come off." "And you're not nearly as uptight as you come off."

They both looked at each other in amazement, in a different way than they had before. 

"Would you help me with something?" she asked. "Sure, what is it?" 

"Would you come sit on this side?" He hesitated at first, wavering his foot across the electrical tape that led to her. Then, reluctantly, he made his way over to her side of the elevator. He leaned up against the back of the elevator, beside Raven. She moved closer towards him and bowed her head on his shoulder. "Good night Murphy." 

"Good night." She took comfort in his presence and was able to fall fast asleep. Murphy would have been if not for the fact that Raven Reyes, the only girl he could potentially see himself with, was resting beside him. He sat in awe of the girl before him. He traced his fingers with her, interlocking theirs together. He identified the crinkle in her nose and the way in which she snored, slightly, of course. He realized that he may be falling for her. The idea of them together was odd, but not unfathomable. Then and their she was his, and he was hers.

_

Raven woke to find Murphy's head resting on her shoulder. She quietly shifted her body and attempted to not wake him. He looked happy, even in his sleep he wore a grin. As she shifted her leg she hit the box of electrical equipment inside and rattled a few gears, making a screeching noise. Murphy slowly began to open his eyes. "Morning, sleepy head." He yawned. In deep tone of voice Murphy beamed, "Good morning,” wrapping his arms around Raven. Raven looked up to him to see a different expression on his face than the night before. This wasn't admiration or awe. He was looking directly at her; with fondness, warmth - with love. He pulled her near, she hadn't resisted. 

For a few seconds, he hesitated. Again wondering if she had any feelings towards him, at least near as the way he felt about her. She grabbed his shirt and with one swift motion their lips were interlocked. He was taken by surprise, but caught up incredibly quickly. He placed hands around her waist, as she placed hers around his neck, playing with his hair. As the time grew they only became more and more passionate with one another. They now faced each other; Raven’s legs were now wrapped around Murphy. Then, all of a sudden the doors were opened. And there was standing Jackson and Abby, their jaws wide opened. Murphy blushed at the sight of them, looking towards the ground while Raven began to say something – but the words escaped her. 

Raven began to gather her things just as Abby and Jackson decided to leave, reluctant as to what they would even begin to tell Kane. Murphy laid up against the back of the elevator, longing for something more. And in that moment, Raven pushed the emergency stop button. The doors were now closed and no one could enter. She jumped back into Murphy’s arms, and once again their lips were interlocked. Pulling away for a breath of air, she stated, “You couldn't get rid of me that easily”. He grinned, “Good”.


End file.
